Faceless
by I.E.D.E
Summary: Dawn, a faceless Internet Singer who loves to sing. Paul, a wannabe writer who was weak from birth. When Paul hears one of Dawn's songs, he regains his hope to live, his hope to write and hope to meet her and intercourse with her. Ikarishipping If anyone knows who owns the cover picture, tell me please...
1. Chapter 1 Game of Life

Faceless

Chapter 1

↑Game of Life↓

**Hi everyone. This is IE. And this is my new fanfic! Yay!**

**All the characters except for few, and the songs don't belong to me!**

**Pokemon characters belong to Pokemon company and the songs belong to various producers in Japan.**

**Song of the Chapter: ↑Game of Life↓ by Hatsune Miku**

Dawn stared at the blackboard blankly. The music was filling her head, preventing her from concentrating to the class. "Berlitz!" She jumped. "Yes?" She called out. The teacher frowned, "The answer to question 3?" He asked. She quickly glanced down at the book, but of course, nothing was wrote down. So she guessed it. "Umm, 8?" She asked. The teacher sighed. "Are you sure the answer to 82+62 equals 8?" He asked. Dawn turned red and looked down, the whole class laughing at her. "I'm sorry." She said. The teacher sighed and continued the class.

When the class was over, her best friend May came and teased her about it. "I was daydreaming." Dawn said. "You are doing it a lot these days. Is something wrong?" May asked. "No." Dawn shook her head. "Then, are you hiding a secret?" She asked. Dawn shook her head once more. "I don't know why I'm like this these days." She said with a deep sigh. "What do you want to do?" May asked. "Sing." Dawn simply said.

When Dawn arrived home, her mother wasn't there. "Hello?" Dawn called out. Then she heard walking, and saw her cousin Zen coming downstairs. "Dawn! How are ya?" She asked, hugging Dawn tightly, squeezing the life out of her. "I'm fine." Dawn managed to gasp out. "Let…. Me…. Go…" Dawn said. "Oops! Sorry…" Zen said as she quickly released her. "So, what brought you here?" Dawn asked. Zen smiled.

Zen had went to university few years ago, but still comes to home often. Zen is an orphan. So she is, well used to be under guardianship of Dawn's parents. Dawn and Zen had no problem about it, they had fun being together.

Zen guided Dawn upstairs to her room. "I have a surprise for you." Zen said and turned on her computer. Strange music that Dawn never heard of came out. Dawn kept listening with weird expression, "Question?" Dawn said, pointing at the screen, "What is this?" She asked. Zen looked disappointed by Dawn's reaction. "I wrote this song." She said, slouching down on the chair. "Oh, sorry." Dawn quickly said. "I was hoping that you can sing this for me." Dawn backed up a little. "Why?" She asked. "School project. And I also wanted to write a song for you." Zen replied. Dawn looked at the screen. She wanted to sing. Badly.

"Where can I record it?" Dawn asked. Zen's disappointment turned into a smile. "Right now! Right here!" She said, pulling out a headset with microphone attached to it. "You just sing into it and I will do the rest of the composing." Zen said so happily that there was no way that Dawn could back up now.

Dawn put on the headset, Zen prepared to record it. Dawn listened to the melody, read through the lyrics and then got the idea. She started to sing.

_My first life was filled with boredom_

_My second life all my needs were taken care of_

_My third life there no was partner_

_My fourth life I was a blind pianist_

_My fifth life I was a feminist_

_My sixth life was completely corrupted_

_My seventh life no men cared for me_

_My eighth life I was a billionaire_

_It's all a game by a playful God_

_Human life_

_Is but trudging along a preset track_

_This game of life binds us_

_Controlling us with invisible threads_

_God rolls the dice_

_As he watches us_

_My ninth life I was a manga artist_

_My tenth life I was a pedoxxx teacher_

_My eleventh life_

_Was just absolutely gruesome_

_Today is another day_

_Determined by a throw of the dice_

_Every day is a repeat of the same thing_

_It's a game of life where you're thrown away once he's bored_

_Everything is at the mercy of God's whim_

_Yet humans don't know that and blame everything on fate_

_Funny story, isn't it?_

_Be it good or bad luck, it's just a choice_

_Made with a probability of 1/6_

_What's waiting for me in the next box?_

_This game of life binds us_

_Controlling us with invisible threads_

_God rolls the dice_

_As he watches us_

_Grinning as he throws the dice_

_Cheating and playing dirty without a qualm_

_And people worship him as God_

_Ahh how funny is that?_

_Ahh how funny is that?_

Dawn finished and looked at Zen. "How was it?" She asked. Zen listened to the recording of the song Dawn just sang. Dawn didn't like the song but she was nervous for a moment. Zen's serious face brightened up. "Perfect! Now if I just clear the voice and erase all the useless sounds…. I would get A on the project!" Zen squealed in excitement. Dawn smiled, happy to see that her cousin was overjoyed like a child waiting for a Christmas. "So, I can go now, right?" Dawn asked. "Do you mind if I upload this on my blog? I won't put your name or something." Dawn was trying to get over it so she said yes and walked out of the room.

_Week later_

Paul stared out the window of the hospital room he was staying. He was alone, the only thing he could do was to read, play PSP, write, web surf, or listening to music. And what he was doing was to go through useless craps all over the Internet. He was bored so he typed in random words into Google. Song of life. He read through the articles, listened to some song and found a blog.

'Zen's music blog.' He clicked and clicked the video to listen to the song. He smiled at the song, he then read the description about the song.

'This is Zen, and this is the song I wrote for school project. My cousin sang it for me. Isn't it beautiful?' The description read. He smiled and reviewed, 'Your cousin's voice is wonderful. The song was catchy as well.' he said and backed up.

_At Dawn's school_

Dawn and May sat and chatted about the tests, teachers, boys, and blah blah blah, the real useless craps. "Oh, Dawn. Have you heard this song?" May asked, showing Dawn her phone and the video. Dawn glanced and almost spat out the foods. "Is something wrong?" May asked. Dawn shook her head, staring into it. "Can I see it?" Dawn asked and May handed her phone to her best friend. Dawn read the description and went through the reviews. 700 reviews.

Most of them were complimenting Dawn's voice and the creativity that Zen provided. She looked at the views, more than 6 million views. Her heart started to pound. 'Maybe I can do something.' She thought. She was getting excited as she read through the reviews. "Dawn?" May called out. "Yes?" Dawn almost jumped. "Is something wrong with the video? Your face is weird…." Dawn quickly smiled and shook her head. "Interesting video." That was all she said and she quickly changed the subject about Drew, May's big crush.

Dawn ran home, she slammed the door open, finding Zen with cucumbers covering her face. "Hi Dawn! Why are you panting?" Zen asked. "Did you see it?" She asked. "See what?"

"The video! Did you see how many people saw it?"

"Well, yes. I'm happy about it and all, but why?"

"What if someone is trying to know who I am? What about my privacy?" Dawn shrieked.

Zen smirked. She pulled the cucumbers off of her face and sat up.

"Dawn, this can be a chance for you. For both of us. You can sing. I can upload it on a website-"

"What website?"

"I can make it. I can ask a friend to do so. We can make money with it if you want to. You can be a faceless singer. All you have to do is to sing, that's all. You like singing, right? You can do what you like and earn money!"

Zen's idea was tempting to Dawn. "I will think about it." She said, having no idea where Zen got such an idea. She headed upstairs, went to her room and lied on the bed.

"Should I do it?" She asked herself. She then drifted away to her dream world, where she sang all she wanted to.

_Paul_

Paul listened repeatedly to the song which captured his heart. He smiled. He had this sensation that he wanted to write a story about it. About the gods playing a game to decide a man's life. He had this going around, and then he started to type.

**If you enjoyed it, please review. This is kind of like a test chapter. No review=No update.**


	2. Chapter 2 Deep Sea Girl

Faceless

Chapter 2

**First things first, first few chapters are gonna be really short.**

深海少女

Shinkai Shoujo

Dawn thought this over for 2 days. She wanted to sing, and the idea of money caught her ears. Not that she's poor, but she wanted to help her family. She closed her eyes. Zen had always gave her a time like this. Not good. Dawn sighed. Good opportunity. She stood up and headed to Zen's room.

She knocked the door, "Zen? Are you in there?" She said and the door swung open, stood Zen with a messy hair. "Ya? What is it?" Zen asked as she yawned. Her eyes were very sleepy. "I want to sing with you." Dawn said. Zen's sleepy 'I don't care' eyes turned into eyes with ambition. "Really? Good. I just wrote a new song and it's here for you!" Zen said as she handed Dawn a sheet of a music note. She read it through. "Deep Sea Girl?" Dawn said. "It will sound beautiful in your voice!" Zen exclaimed, already excited to have Dawn sing.

"Sure…." Dawn said as she sweatdropped. "Oh, we are not going to record it now. You will have to practice it." Zen said. "Alright, alright. Call me when you need me." Dawn said as she walked out of the door. She acted like she is only doing this for Zen, and because she looked desperate for it, but secretly, Dawn was excited about this. She felt good singing and her heart was beating miles. She read through the lyrics.

"Hmm, love song? I thought she didn't want to write love song." Dawn read through the lyrics. "Perhaps not." She said as she practiced alone in her room.

Dawn was having daydreaming about the song. "Dawn?" Dawn almost jumped. "What?" She asked May. "Earth to Dawn. What's wrong?" May said as she looked deeply into her eyes. "Hmm, do you have a crush on someone?" She asked. "No." Dawn answered immediately. "Hmm, are you being honest to your best friend?" May asked, acting like Sherlock Holmes. "Yes!" Dawn said, a bit too loudly. "Miss Berlitz, please be quiet!" the teacher said, he looked angry. "Sorry sir." Dawn said as she paid attention to the class, trying not to think about the song.

Paul went to the page again to listen to the song. Still interesting. All gods were doing was just to roll a dice. He smirked. "Reading something funny?" Reggie asked, coming in. "No." Paul said, his serious face coming back again. "What is it?" Reggie asked as he walked over and glanced at the laptop screen. "You are listening to that song a lot lately. What do you like about it anyway? I don't really like it….." Reggie said, backing away a little. "Just, funny how the writer can thing up of this kind of theme." Paul said as he looked at the screen. "Hey Reggie."

"Yes?"

"Do you think, if this was real, my life, my health…."

"Don't even think about it. That's a made-up and you will be well in no time. To think that you are sick is because of some stupid dice is ridiculous." Reggie said, getting angry a little.

Paul stared up at his older brother. "Okay. But will you please get out of my room? I want to have some privacy." Paul said. Reggie mumbled something and headed out, "I will be back during lunch." He added as he closed the door. Paul returned to his laptop. He double clicked the Microsoft Word and started to type, using his own imaginations and the song.

Dawn headed to Zen's room. "You called me Zen?" Dawn asked as she creaked opened the door. "Oh, you are here! Come on Miss Diva, now let me hear your wonderful voice." Zen said as she smiled. Dawn grinned as she put on the headphone and when she saw Zen's finger folding, she started to sing.

_Sinking deeper and deeper in the sea of misery,_

_I don't even feel like opening my eyes anymore._

_At this rate I could just sink all the way to the bottom,_

_without ever being discovered by anyone._

_Where am I going, and what am I doing?_

_Suddenly a ray of light shot past me._

_I might be able to reach it if I reach out my hand,_

_but it was swept away by the waves and out of my sight._

_Just what exactly was that?_

_It was so warm and dazzling._

_Subconsciously I use counterillumination for camouflage;_

_what a liar I am, huh?_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm still sinking deeper,_

_shutting myself away beyond the darkness._

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, but I want to know now,_

_because I've found the person who's attracting my heart._

_Although this place has no day or night,_

_my insomniac night continues on and on._

_As you spread your wings of freedom and swam,_

_you looked magnificent._

_Then, that light starts raining down again._

_As I watched in fascination, our eyes met._

_You noticed me and started to swim,_

_towards me, who had been tricking you._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm sinking at my own will._

_My cheeks are burning red in the middle of this darkness._

_As a girl of the deep sea, I want to show my NAKED heart,_

_but the black sea does not yet allow that._

_My clothes are so dirty,_

_and my smile is starting to become distorted,_

_not to mention that I don't have a face worthy of showing to anyone,_

_so just leave me alone already!_

_My inexpressible feelings overflowed and melted completely._

_Then suddenly, you hid yourself away._

_That worrywart of a girl starts to panic:_

_darkness has hidden him away, and she's all alone again._

_Unable to bear it any longer, she finally stretches out her hand._

_"Look! You actually have some wonderful colors hidden in you!"_

_As a girl of the deep sea, I'm being led by my wrist,_

_with the marine snow singing a song of blessing._

_I'm a girl of the deep sea, and I want to know more,_

_because I've found the person who's been attracting my heart._

_Having left this sea, I now take off!_

When Dawn finished and looked at her cousin, she looked more serious now. "Well, you are a good singer Dawn. But I think you need to practice more and maybe we will do it later." Zen said. Dawn was hurted a little but after Zen had her listen to her own singing, she had to agree that it wasn't very good. "The last time I just let you go because we didn't need to do it so seriously but this time, we are trying to make money and become like a real singer, remember? We need to be more serious about this." Zen said as she clicked into the site she was making.

"I think you should go now, you've got some things to do, right?" Zen asked. "Right, I have a history project." Dawn said, now remembering. "I didn't mean-" "Thanks Zen!" Dawn hurried out of the room, leaving Zen blinking.

About 2 weeks later Paul went to the blog he last heard the song and then saw a link below. He clicked it and there it was, a site where you can hear the girl's song. The website was a mixture of light pink but the letters were all blue. There were categories, Sign In, Download, Charge, Music, and Information. And to download….. You had to pay for it. "Shit." Paul said but still he was glad that this girl was going to sing more.

He looked at the site's name which was on the top. Studio Jinsei. Jinsei…. He knew that word, it meant life. He clicked the information and there was the list of staff members. The singer, the girl was under the name Vita. The song writer was under the name Zen. He read through the information, but he could only see the age and birthday of the singer along with a character. The character was an anime styled girl with blue hair and blue eyes, in about the age of 15. Vita had lowered the age of the character.

He clicked Music and saw the new song was up, "Deep Sea Girl." He whispered the title. He clicked and the song came out with the lyrics. No video though. He enjoyed the song. Nice, soft music. Lovely lyrics. On the reviewing area there were a lot of people sharing their ideas of the lyric, some said it is a love song. Some people said that the lonely girl was in love with the boy and when he died she followed him to. Some said that the boy was lonely as the girl was and the girl gave him and herself a hope.

Paul thought it different. He typed, 'I think it is that a girl was lonely because she was getting school violence and the boy, was a guy whom everyone loved. And as she saw the boy, she wanted to be like him and started to be more open to others. Herself being lonely wasn't because she wanted to but that others forced her to be.' He pressed Post and closed the site. He felt tired. He closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep, in his dream he was in the sea.

**Alright, here's the next chapter! **

**Now who's going to review?**


	3. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hello everyone, this is IE and I have something to tell you

I won't be able to write and upload my fanfics until December because I have a lot of things going around here

1. I need to prepare for my high school

2. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I really still love him, we are still friends but I just hope to reunite with him again.

Also i just lost at least five of my friends because of an argument we made

Please wait until December and I will come back with better chapters.

And thank you for the attentions you are giving to me and my stories.

And, if you have some spare time that you do not wish to waste, please pray... Um, for me, that is... if you have some time that you are about to waste...

Sincerely, IE


End file.
